Be Happy
by Psycho Nocturnal
Summary: The day he finally let his brother, which was also his object affection, go.. Letting him be happy while locking away his own feelings and bring his secret to the grave. All his brother would see was... his older brother congratulating him. Nothing else. D27, implied 1827.


_**My first attempt to write fic… Constructive advice is appreciated.**_

_**I don't really understand beta-ing system, somebody explain it to me, please… and I don't know how to rate things, s I'm just going to rate this fic T**_

_**Pairing(s): D27, implied 1827**_

_**Warning: hopefully it's not OOC and it's unbeta-ed . AU-ish, I think..**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I own KHR, 1827 is definitely cannon, oh well this isn't really a 1827 fic anyway, I'll just stop rambling and get on with the crappy story.**_

The mood on that particular night was happy. Excitement and happiness could be seen in every faces for it was a special occasion for whom they adored, some may be reluctant to show it expressly, the perfect example would be a certain cloud guardian which was also the groom, some were cussing, shouting, laughing, yet all was happy for the couple, save for the scowl of the raven haired groom that was grumbling about _herbivores, crowding _and _bite to death._

However, one of the grooms 'brother', namely Dino, only put on a front. Oh… how he really want to snatch the brunette away, broke that hand that was intertwining with his object of affection, let Cavallone be his last name instead of Hibari, _his T_– he snapped out of his thought when it was his turn to gave the couple soon to be spouses his blessing. How had it come to this again? Since when had he fallen in love with his brother again? _Why –_

-_15 years ago-_

He was just an ordinary 10 year old boy that had bruises and injuries like boys was supposed to be, leaving out the fact that most are from tripping over air or his own feet and the likes, but the day his brown orbs met with honey colored ones, everything changed.

His father was apparently the childhood friend of Sawada Nana, the mother of the cutest child in the world. He was pretty sure he used up all his luck for them to be neighbors, seriously if he had to be honest Lady Luck wasn't one that favored him for the last 10 years. Thus, his life with brown haired boy as his friend and brother began.

They weren't exactly close at first with the other being afraid of strangers, but the day the blonde boy saved the younger boy from bullies, despite Dino falling face first to the concrete ground when he made his presence known, he successfully chase the bullies away and the brunette saw him at a different light. The blonde declared himself to be the younger boy's older brother and that he would protect him from anything that would harm him, unknowingly made himself to be _brother-zoned, _if you get what I mean.

He spent 3 years that he'd proudly declared as his most happiest moment, but their time was stopped as their parents was moving back to Italy for his father's job. Sadly, being only a 13 year old snobby teen he couldn't stay back. Nana was being kind that she offered for him to stay with her yet he refused the tempting offer as he wasn't one that would inconvenient other for his selfish wants. However, to be away from his _object of affection,_ yes he had developed a romantic feeling for his supposedly brother and he swore he would convey his feelings the day he came back.

_-8 years ago-_

Years passed by, he was 17 year old teen still with the same proneness of tripping over nothing, but he wouldn't show that unsightly side of his to his 'little brother' that he would meet in just a moment. Imagine his delight when his parents permit him to come back to Japan after years of begging and conditions of him going back only after graduating University, which he did really fast I might add. The blonde and his brother had managed not to lose contact of each other and he knew that his adorned little brother was still staying in the old house where they shared precious memories..

As happy as he was he went straight to his brother's house from the airport, he was welcomed with the motherly voice of Sawada Nana telling him to come in and asked him a barrage of questions about him, his family, Italy and the likes. His optics scanned the room for the familiar mop of brown and when Nana noticed the gesture, she giggled and said that his son wasn't home as it was still school hour. The clumsy male couldn't help the blush that was forming on his face and smiled sheepishly, which earned him another giggle from the mother. Not being able to withstand it, he abruptly stood up and went out the door while stuttering his excuse to take a walk.

The blonde took his time to familiarize with his surroundings that changed over the years he wasn't there. Time passed by, he decided it was time that students were out already and he found himself in front of his soon-to-be-lover's, well at least that was what he hoped, school. The sad place was filled with students pouring out from the school. His eyes once again roamed around to see the familiar brunette, but he didn't see _him… _Where was he? Did he come to the wrong place? The place turned from lively to deserted as most students had already gone home. Imagine his delight when he saw that mop of brown in the second floor through the window, just to be thrown from heaven to hell as he saw another mop of obsidian with a ball of yellow perched flying around the two figures, obviously the said 2 figures were kissing and all he saw was black.

He didn't know how, but he went back to his new place to live in without even remembering the luggage that he left on the other's house. He threw his body to the fluffy bed, his blank eyes stared on the empty space beside him, wishing that there the figure of his love, but it was all just a wish anyway. As sad as he was, tears wouldn't come out of his brown hues which he shut finally, letting his drowsiness claim him and made him forget the pain for several hours… He needed it… just a few hours.. and tomorrow he'd have his usual idiotic grin glued on his face.. so… just for now…

-_Present-_

A soft tap on his arm made him snapped out of his thought again. He didn't realize he was holding the brunette's hand while he was reminiscing about their past. His idiotic act made him get away with his blunder and he immediately moved away as he heard a menacing growl from beside his 'brother', he was _not _going to test the skylark's patience, so he might as well escaped before he get 'bitten'. Then again, he forgot to say what he needed to say, so he went back to his brother.

The blonde gave him a hug as a small gasped was heard close to his ear. Ah… how he wish _he _was his, but he knew that wouldn't happen.. so all he could say was "Be happy, _Tsuna_".

Finally he said his name… and he let go both the warmth and his love..

_**AN:**__ I don't know about wedding much…and in my country there was something like shaking hand and give blessing, so well I don't know about other country. Hopefully there weren't many mistake, I doubt it though ugh… Thank you for reading this though, hope you enjoy this _


End file.
